


Levy

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, F/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind a pretty song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levy

Falling sun rays landed in her hair, making the blonde strands hidden amongst the brown shine out. There was nothing to it, really. Just sit and take it like a man. Forget the fact she wasn't a man, or even a woman. No one cared about that, did they? All they cared about was who broke up with who, why, and how much they hated each other. Everything about it was so stupid and ridiculous, and she was so sick of seeing her own face on t.v. or on magazines. So she sat in the sun, lying back in a chair on the balcony off of her bedroom, trying, and failing to forget life was actually going on without her.   
  
All she needed was some time. Step back from the situation and gain some perspective. It wasn't as easy as it sounded though. Adults always made 'thinking' sound like it was supposed to be helpful, calming, like it was supposed to mean something. Miley was fourteen, and she'd just ended a relationship with someone she loved a little while ago. Maybe it was longer than that; she had forgotten to count the days. What was the point in counting them anyway? They didn't  _mean_  anything anymore.   
  
Writing a song should never mean what it always, apparently, said to the media. It was not an open casket to the funeral of her life, and they were not welcome to set foot inside the home that housed her mind and emotions. She just needed to deal.   
  
Unfortunately Mandy had suggested she use a personal photograph in her music video. Mandy was fourteen too, and they were stupid girls. Had she wanted to realize Mandy was playing the devil's advocate at the time, she would have. Honestly, Miley was human, and she had been feeling vindictive, and when her best friend had suggested something that sounded like it would clench at Nick's heart, she toyed with the idea just long enough to end up with a picture of them - together. She had scratched Nick's face out. As if no one would be able to tell anyway.   
  
Nerves attacked her as she began rehearsal, and even worse as she actually began filming. She felt guilty, a knot in her stomach. But it wasn't about revenge, or giving Nick a taste of - whatever, by the time the camera was rolling. It was to make sure he knew, just to make sure, that the song was about him, and that more than anyone had ever before, he had affected her. Miley hoped Nick would get it.   
  
"7 Things" was a love song, not a hate song, and it had been from the moment she sat back in her bed, holding her pillow to her chest as she leaned over her notebook, occasionally taking a sip of lukewarm cocoa that tasted bland. The song wasn't about how she hated him. It was about the fact that she could only think of so many things she didn't like, and in turn, there were countless things she loved about him, that she would never forget about him.   
  
Nick did get it. That's why he didn't retaliate. How do you wage war against love?


End file.
